mobian_adventfandomcom-20200214-history
Chase Reed
Chase (Middle Name: Armadeus) Reed is a street-smart hedgehog from the Anti-Realm. He has helped in various events in the chapters of AiM and used to be one of the main characters in the series of games. He is one of the weakest characters when it comes to power, but he is a valuable asset when the heroes need a plan on the stop. Chase is a gun specialist and has trained himself with an almost perfect dead-eye gun shot after he had been working for the CTU. (Counter-Terrorist Unit of Mobius) Chase is also a master of stealth, but his abilities can easily become nothing when enraged. Chase has the most street-smarts out of most of the other heroes and is very "tech-savy". ''(E.G: His newly made target shades.) He uses his street-smarts periodically when creating new tech for himself or when a situation occurs where he's needed most. Chase usually equips The Golden Gun as his go-to weapon, with his secondary weapons being The Punisher, ACR, M9A1, Python and AK47. Backstory and key events Chase was born in the Anti-Realm, having to live by himself with no known relatives after his parents were brutally murderered by an unknown figure when he was 5. Chase had taught himself most of the skills he has learnt and earnt a few more as he discovered the Anti-Emerald in the depths of the realm and landed on Mobius for the first time. Chase has worked for the CTU with his ex-girlfriend, Natalia. When Natalia betrayed him, he left the CTU and made settlement in a new residence of Mobius. Some time after those events, Chase meets Natalia once again as she goes pure-evil on him. He succeeds in defeating her, but had to kill her in order to stop any further damage. After the events of the Neo-Twili war, Chase had injured himself fatally after he failed to escort Midna safely to make peace and end the war and was forced into a wheelchair. His personality changed and he kept blaming himself for Midna's "death", as it was believed she died in the crossfire when making peace failed. He eventually snapped out of that mentality and was back to normal in a couple of weeks. Chase had constructed a team called the Watch Dogs, who were a trio of friends who were close friends, to create an "ultimate team" of sorts. Chase was the leader of the team, with Jason Techron being the expert of building technology and providing reconnaissance and Sasha Quayle being the explosive weaponry and fire-power expert.. The team was effectively disbanded after Eggman's plan to rewrite history prevailed. Sasha was roboticized and destroyed in battle later with Chase in the coming years, Chase had bailed out to escape the bomb's effects and left to the Anti-Realm, killing thousands of mobians on a drop ship to save them from Eggman's rule. Chase's actions can sometimes be justified as unacceptable, but people mostly use it against Chase to annoy and enrage him. Jason's disappearence is not very clear. He had gone off the grid and nobody knows what happened to him to this day. It is believed he had turned to Eggman's side, but was killed after breaking his mind-control. A few years later, Chase completely disappeared off the grid. Nobody had heard from him for over 3 months and he was presumed dead. He made a surprising return when the heroes were attacked at the Knothole base. Personality Every-day mentality Chase has a friendly and calm personality, with a bit of cockyness brewing when a heated conversation comes into play. He spends most of his time on his own, either running or training his aim to keep it up to his dead-eye accuracy. Should anything suddenly occur and he switches into a battle mentality, where he usually doesn't listen much (unless he is quite calm at the time, which is almost never.) Battle mentality Chase is a quick-thinker at heart and can easily come up with plans and strategies to foil the enemy's plans. His shooting skills mostly pay off on the weaker enemy, but his parkour skills and taunting mind manipulation can easily make the stronger enemy distraught. However, under pressure, he can easily snap and do something stupid, but can easily cover it up and give a good reason for his actions, like any good agent would. ''For example: Chase bailing out of the drop ship and killing the thousands of Mobians on-board, but giving his reasons to the heroes when he mysteriously pops up out of the blue. Abilities Chase has little to no powerful abilities internally and relies on external forces and equipment to achieve just even an average external power level. He is particularly weak compared to most of the heroes (E.G: Bill, Flare, Alpha, Beat, etc.), but he is one of the smartest people out there when it comes to urban/street issues like gang felonies and organised crime. He is also good at making plans (with support, due to his lack of knowledge in other areas such as NEO and Teslon) and they usually succeed most of the time. Below is a list of common external equipment Chase likes to use: * Anti-Emerald - Hardly used recently, it is used only when Chase is weak and needs a surge of external power to boost his adrenaline. He can use it's power to create an electrical whip which can eradicate his foes. * The Golden Gun - Chase's most common side-arm. Used particularly often to threaten people mostly but it deals extremely high damage when shot, costing lower accuracy and higher recoil, similar to a Desert Eagle. * ACR - Commonly used in Chase's more recent encounters. It is first used when the heroes are confronted by Xehanort and Sigma attacks him. * Target Shades - One of the first pieces of technology Chase has fully created by himself without support. They pin point certain details about areas, people and external forces. They are first put to use when Chase returns to Mobius. * Throwing knives - Chase's dead-eye accuracy makes using throwing knives a piece of cake. However, they are hardly used against enemies and are used for training Chase's accuracy as they are weak. * PDA - Chase (with the help of Jason Techron) had developed a PDA which inter-connected with the technology in and around Mobius. His PDA helps him in many situations (such as taking down AIMC) and it has become a valuable asset to him. However, he has recently been unable to improve it to fit with new technologies due to the disappearance of Jason. Friendships Chase has made many friendships during the years. The following friendships are ranked by how close his friendship was. Jason Techron & Sasha Quayle Chase, Jason and Sasha were all good friends. Jason and Chase have the strongest relationship while Sasha's is a bit weaker compared to the other two. This friendship is an odd one, because it should still exist, but it is torn apart by Eggman's scheme. Sasha is roboticized and destroyed in battle and Jason falls off the grid in Eggman's world. In the real world, Sasha was absorbed as a power source for NEO Zero, while Jason hasn't made contact with anyone for years, thus making the relationship somewhat extinct. Bill and Flare Chase's relationship with Bill and Flare is quite strong and is the closest to his old relationship with Sasha and Jason. Each person in the relationship has come out differently, but all their actions beforehand interlink and make them all relate to each other somehow. This makes the relationship strong. Chase usually is helped by Bill and Flare, but when in need, Chase can easily turn the tables and help them with his quick thinking mentality. Alpha/Alphonse Alpha used hate Chase and usually leaves when he's around, but as time passed, the hate has become a dislike. Chase doesn't mind Alpha because of the nature of the heroes' situation on Mobius. The relationship is varied, with no solid coming of terms or any sign of "friendship" between the pair. The Heroes Chase has a good relationship with the other heroes, but some relationships had became tested throughout his life. Chase usually needs most of the heroes' help as he himself needs the support of power (as stated in the Abilities section.) Most heroes knows who Chase is and usually think he is an important asset to Mobius and it's inhabitants. Key Events The following is a work in progress, changes, edits and corrections will be made periodically as the plot of the chapters progresses. Feel free to add on to this if necessary. The Prophecy Chase joins up with Alphonse and the other heroes in Alphonse's mansion to discuss a battle plan to go against the Prophecy and to try and defeat Xehanort. Chase is chosen and recommended by the heroes to provide ranged cover fire for the main squad in the Keyblade Graveyard with Megaman X and Erubus. Before heading to the lab, the heroes are confronted by Gygas, but were saved from his wrath by the spirit of Calloway, Alphonse's father. The team head for Calloway's lab, but find his research on the Prophecy. It is revealed Xehanort and Calloway were working on the research together. Extension needed. Hell's Agent When Guardian (Assassin) is controlled by The Salesman, he's ordered to kill Chase. The Heroes quickly form a good defense round Chase, but Chase decides to make a break for it. Seeing this, The Salesman yanks him with his Hell's Chains to what Chase thinks is going to be his death. Instead, he quickly realizes that the Salesman was going to be turning half the heroes against the rest, and that he was going to be one of the turned. It wasn't long before he was turned and became what The Salesman called, "Hell's Agent." Hell's Agent develops a number of abilities that Chase had been unable to use like particle splitting and teleportation. He can even change back into Chase for a limited time, which he used to fool the others into letting him out of the chamber room he was put in so he could make a hasty escape when he changed back. Upon being turned, a new gun was produced for him: The Executor. The Executor is Hell's version of the Punisher. It is black with red etches around the gun. It has room for twelve bullets (two in one enlarged chamber) unlike the Punisher, which has room for six bullets. The Executor is a lot more powerful than it's other variant and works well with Hell's Agent's pin-point accuracy which he adopted from Chase. Even with the addition of new abilities and a new gun, Hell's Agent only has enough power to take out one or two of the heroes. Knowing this, he is usually tasked by The Salesman to either cripple their defenses or to stop human support from overpowering the turned heroes' side. Quotes Chase ''"Damn it." ~ ''Usual catchphrase. ''"Let's rock it." / "Let's kick it." ~ ''When ready for a battle or a challenge, Chase varies from saying one or the other of these. It is unknown why Chase uses "kick" in the second quote. ''"Try living the life I live, then you'll see why I'm not so straight forward as you think I am." ''~ A quote from a conversation between Chase and Natalia. ''"I may not be powerful, but I'm smarter than your usual folk." ''~ Chase taunting Giygas. ''"Yeah, I killed those people. But, they'll have a better afterlife than the life they would've had under that Egghead's rule." ''~ Chase explaining why the people on the drop ship needed to be sacrificed. ''"I haven't been doing nothing since I've gone, I've been planning." ''~ Quote from Chase when he surprisingly returns out of the blue. ''"You hurt me, Natalia... Now I'll repay the favor!" ''~ Chase's final words to Natalia before "killing" her. ''"Okay, time to bail..." ''~ Chase before he bails from the drop ship. ''"Got any better ideas? I didn't think so." ''~ Quote from Chase to Alpha when discussing the battle plan to go against the Prophecy. ''"Tails... I don't think he's going to make it, with or without the paramedics..." ''~ Chase evaluating Sonic's injuries and discussing to Tails why nobody has gone to get paramedics. Hell's Agent ''"Mr. Reed was just a sad, sad man. Carrying out a mission which would get him nowhere..." ''Hell's Agent scanning through Chase's head and commenting on his "mission". ''"And now... to play the waiting game." ''Hell's Agent before he turns back into Chase to fool the others.